Construisons notre avenir
by mower
Summary: Gajeel n'ose plus faire face à Levy. La jeune mage décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes.


Salut tout le monde! Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire une autre histoire sur mon couple préféré (le seul en fait) de Fairy Tail!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il regardait les portes de la guilde avec anxiété, se refusant à les pousser malgré les rires chaleureux et accueillant qui secouaient la bâtisse. Il crut entendre un moment la voix de Natsu. C'était chez lui et pourtant, il n'osait pas entrer de peur de la croiser. C'était lâche de sa part, il en avait conscience. Mais, il avait honte. Honte d'avoir pleuré, d'avoir déballé ses sentiments et honte d'avoir attendu le dernier moment pour se déclarer.

Maintenant, elle devait surement penser que c'était un faible. Oui, elle ne voudrait certainement pas de lui. Il tourna les talons, prêt à partir, et se figea lorsqu'il se retrouva face à elle.

« Levy. »

« Bonjour Gajeel. Tu ne rentres pas ? » demanda la jeune femme en désignant la guilde d'un petit signe de la tête.

« Heu... non. Trop de bruit. » essaya de se justifier le dragon Slayer.

 _Pourvu qu'elle croie à mon mensonge et qu'elle rentre dans la guilde,_ pensa le jeune homme.

« Oui, je comprends. » répondit Levy.

 _YES !_

« Moi aussi je ne veux pas y aller. Ça te dirait qu'on parte se manger un morceau ensemble ? »

 _Mince !_ Ça, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il chercha un moyen de décliner gentiment afin de ne pas blesser la jeune mage.

« En fait, je n'ai pas très faim. Mais une prochaine fois... peut-être. »

Son ventre choisit ce moment pour protester. Gajeel rougit violemment, maudissant son estomac de l'avoir trahi.

« Gajeel... »

« Il faut que j'y aille. » déclara-t-il précipitamment.

Et avant que Levy ait pu dire autre chose, il partit en courant. Littéralement ! Si ça, ce n'était pas de la lâcheté !

Les autres jours de la semaine s'écoulèrent avec une certaine lenteur pour le dragon Slayer. Il faut dire que passer ses journées enfermées chez soi quand on est une personne qui aime bouger, ça pouvait rendre fou.

Lily trouvait cette situation stupide. LUI-MÊME trouvait cette situation ridicule ! Mais, il avait peur de la croiser et de se rendre encore plus ridicule. Il avait peur de lui succomber et de la supplier de lui pardonner d'avoir était aussi faible. Sauf que s'il faisait ça, elle allait le trouver encore plus pathétique.

Du coup, il ne sortait plus de chez lui et c'était Lily qui était obligé de lui faire ses courses et le chat noir commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Il avait donc décidé de ne plus rendre service à son ami.

Donc, non seulement Gajeel tournait en rond chez lui comme un lion en cage, mais en plus de ça, il crevait de faim !

Puis un jour, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Lily, Gajeel alla ouvrir prêt à invectiver son ami. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Levy !

« Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Plus important encore, c'était quoi toutes ces valises ?!

« Bonjour Gajeel. » dit Levy avant de le pousser pour entrer avec une valise dans chaque main.

Le dragon Slayer la regarda faire quelque aller-retour sans comprendre, avant d'oser demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je m'installe. »

« Tu... quoi ?! »

« Parfaitement, monsieur Redfox ! Je m'installe chez toi par la force, puisque tu es incapable de venir vers moi. »

« Mais... mais... qui t'a donné le droit de squatter chez moi ?! »

« Toi. »

« Moi ?! » s'étonna le jeune homme.

« Oui, toi. »

« Et quand ça, je te prie ? » s'énerva Gajeel.

« Lorsque tu as attendu d'être à l'article de la mort pour me dire ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Tu m'as avoué avoir rêvé d'un avenir avec moi. Alors, lorsque j'ai su que tu étais en vie, je me suis promis de ne plus attendre, de ne pas laisser passer cette seconde chance. »

« Levy... »

« Je n'ai pas fini, laisse-moi terminer ! » le coupa Levy. « Je t'aime Gajeel. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu as su faire ressortir le meilleur en moi, tu m'as donné du courage et de la force. Tu _m'as_ fait me sentir forte. Et si je t'aime, c'est parce que tu es grognon, mais pas trop. Brute, mais tendre également. Tu lances des piques, mais après tu dis les choses les plus magnifiques que j'ai pu entendre. Je t'aime Gajeel, tu m'entends. »

Le dragon Slayer était rouge pivoine. Bien sûr qu'il l'entendait. Il avait une ouïe plus puissante que le commun des mortels et elle était à quelque centimètre de lui. Elle s'était rapprochée pendant sa tirade. Elle s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup trop rapprochée ! Et avant que Gajeel ait pu faire le moindre geste, elle l'embrassa.

C'était chaste et doux... et chaud... et timide. Mais c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas. Elle qui, malgré son manque d'expérience, avait tenté de lui monter ce qu'elle ressentait. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains reposant dans le bas de son dos et la rapprocha de lui. Il alla caresser de sa langue les lèvres fines de la demoiselle et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche sans une once d'hésitation, il grogna de désir.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils avaient tous les deux le souffle court. Levy leva vers Gajeel ses magnifiques yeux verts et elle lui adressa un tendre sourire. Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et lui dit d'une voix douce :

« Construisons ensemble cet avenir que tu as envisagé. Construisons notre avenir, notre bonheur... notre famille. Marchons ensemble jusqu'à la fin. »

Gajeel serra avec force ses paupières pour retenir ses larmes. Elle lui disait exactement ce qu'il avait déclaré avant de mourir et repenser à ce moment lui brisait le cœur.

« Je te promets de ne plus attendre la mort pour te dire ce que je pense, ce que je ressens. Moi aussi je t'aime Levy. Je t'aime plus que tout. »

Le visage de la jeune mage s'illumina d'un bonheur immense et c'est avec tendresse qu'elle chassa une larme solitaire de la joue du jeune homme.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à entrer mes valises ? »

« Bien sûr. Au fait, je ne savais pas que tu avais autant de vêtements ! Même Erza n'a pas pareille collection. Bordel, Levy, tu te rends compte que tu as trente bagages en tout ! »

« Quoi ? Mais ce ne sont pas mes vêtements. Mes habits sont dans cette valise-là. »

Levy pointa du doigt une valise bleu ciel d'une taille démesurément petite par rapport aux autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles contiennent les autres alors ? » Demanda naïvement Gajeel.

« Mes livres. »

« Ah oui, tes li... QUOI ?! »

FIN


End file.
